· ღ Fluttery ღ ·
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: That "situation" happened because she wanted to know what "butterflies in the stomach" meant. .:. Drabble IchRuk/ UA/ COMPLETE .:.


**_A Bleach drabble_**

_**Shipper:** IchiRuk_

_No Spoilers / AU_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

**A/N:** _English is my **second** language_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**'·. ¸. . ღ Fluttery ღ. . ¸. ·'**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_That "situation" happened because she wanted to know what "butterflies in the stomach" meant ._

* * *

**.**

It had passed almost two hours since Kuchiki Rukia had read that sentence in a _obscure_ outdoor on her way to school. It was a huge picture of a sunny day, there was a young girl who was running with arms wide open in a direction of a young boy, who in Rukia's opinion, was the _hero_ of that little "story". Also, there was that strange expression, almost grateful, in the girl's face and it made Rukia wonder why.

The sentence that followed in said outdoor did not actually serve as an _explanation_ for anything on that scene:

* * *

.

**"Treat the one you love with chocolates L'Amour**

**and make the one you love feel butterflies in the stomach... "**

.

* * *

_What the hell?_

How could that possibly be! How on earth eating chocolate would _fill_ someone's belly with butterflies?!

"Ichigo?"

"Hn?"

"Oi!" And this time, he would give her some kind of attention before she gives him a punch or anything. "What means_ butterflies in the stomach_?"

The orange-haired boy stopped his hurried steps and turned himself to gaze at Rukia's prying eyes.

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something?" And _sweetly_ as she always was, Rukia repeated the question _slowly,_ emphasizing each word, so she could make Ichigo follow herself now. "What**.** Is. The. Meaning. of. **Butterflies. in. the. ****Stomach**?"

Ignoring the obvious provocation in her words (and also one of those weird _educational_ draws of hers, with chappies and all), Kurosaki gave her an indolent look, returning to his pace again on the previous path. "It's just a stupid female thing. Nothing you should worry about."

"Oi!" This time, he felt his shirt being pulled by that small hand of hers. "Bakamono, you haven't answered my question." _And_ _the boy was already growing a little impatient._

"How can anyone _eat_ butterflies?" And the frown that formed on her confused face could only be described as _cute_. "Explain it to me."

"Rukia, that's only a way of speaking." He answered. "When we feel happy, when something makes us feel content, we feel this way, as if like there were _butterflies in the stomach."_

.

And for him _it_ made perfect sense, but for the petite shinigami, what was almost _dark_ became completely out of color. "You humans are very strange, how can someone be happy eating butterflies or something like that?" And she let a laugh explode through her mouth. "I knew you humans were crazy, but this is too much!"

_._

_Oh, he decided he had enough,_ Ichigo would make her understand the meaning behind that words. And he would do it right _now_.

.

So, he approached her slender body quickly, leaning himself until the tips of their noses were practically touching, and his own lips brushed against hers. Softly.

.

Rukia blinked.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

And a few seconds later, and very, _very_ slowly, he separated himself from her, never losing eye contact.

He watched the shinigami's hand raise to cover her own lips, as if testing the skin just touched.

Her violet eyes widened when she noticed a smirk forming in the corners of his lips.

"See?" And his smirk only widened. "_**Those**_ are butterflies in the stomach."

* * *

**A/N:**

_Ok, guys, I got bored so I thought "Why not translating my own drabbles into English?". Then, voilá, here we are. And, of course, there may be (many) gram. errors in here. Yeah, I know. (I can perfectly translate things from English into Portuguese, but the other way around is a little more... difficult )_

_._

_So, if you guys were kind enough to tell how (and where) I can make some "changes" to make this fanfic more intelligible, feel yourself free to do it, ok. That would be an amazing help =)_

_Hime-chan.  
_


End file.
